


Haikyuu Oneshots (Requests Open)

by IgnisMetallum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ancient Egypt, Ancient Egyptian Deities, Co-Written, Fluff and Angst, Historian Tsukishima Kei, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Kuroo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnisMetallum/pseuds/IgnisMetallum
Summary: Self indulgent, but requests are open.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 10





	Haikyuu Oneshots (Requests Open)

**Author's Note:**

> Set in modern times, Historian Kei Tsukishima searches for answers surrounding the immortal Prince of Anubis. What he doesn't realize is that he'll discover not only the darkest secret the ancient world holds, but answers to something much deeper... His heart.

The Ninth Prince of Anubis

-Kei-

Kei Tsukishima grunted heavily as he held onto a rope, which was currently keeping him suspended in the air, he lowered himself slowly into a sandy cavern. For months he had been searching in the blasting heat of Egypt for a long forgotten tomb, specifically one that belonged to the ninth Prince of Anubis. Through the years of research Kei had conducted, he discovered the Prince had been buried alive to placate his people. So of course, like any other historian, he became curious and wanted to learn more.

He had come alone, not that it bothered him. It allowed his movements to be freer and unchallenged. 

Unclipping a carabiner from the main rope Kei swung briefly before landing on a relatively stable bolder, tilting his head all the way back he looked up to the hole he had climbed into. Thirty feet up at least. 

Kei sometimes questioned the motives he took such as this, climbing into a crumbling abyss alone in hopes of finding something that might not exist. That’s a point, what if this Prince didn’t exist? The entirety of this was based off a myth concealed within ancient broken hieroglyphs. 

It had been around five years ago that Kei had stumbled across a broken shrine in the Valley of the Kings, what had confused him was how the scrolls containing said hieroglyphs had been discovered. They had been sealed inside a wall deep inside the shrine of Anubis, as the stone was crumbling with age corners of the parchment peaked through. Kei had taken a day carefully removing the scrolls, upon holding them he had a strong urge to know more. Perhaps it was the dulled writing on the wall that spoke of Anubis appearing in nine different forms over time, or even how the myth was left unfinished. 

Misplacing a foot, Kei slipped down the bolder and landed heavily on the cold floor below. Grunting slightly from the impact, he got up and dusted down his grazed knees. Kei was suddenly glad he opted for wearing contacts under his goggles, pulling them off Kei brushed off what sand he could from what parts weren’t covered by the goggles. Strapping them onto his belt Kei took out his flashlight and turned it on. 

A dull light shone over the pit, to his surprise Kei realised he had lowered himself into what would’ve been a grand entrance to a tomb. The crumbling pillars supported an opening framed by two carved Anubis statues, they knelt on one knee as their shoulders supported a long intricately made beam of sandstone. It curved up into a sharp point, looking closer at the stone Kei noticed the figures etched into the pillars were skeletons. As the dust from around Kei’s feet settled, so did an eerie tension that wound down his throat. 

A breath was stolen from him as he stared in wonder at the sight before him, however, he cursed himself for not bringing a camera. Kei kept his torch at eye level as he skipped over the broken debris, his boots making a soft thud over the ground as he treaded carefully. If only his colleagues at the office could see this, he would take the moment to rub it into their smug faces and prove there was something. 

Stepping under the daunting arch Kei tilted his head back, the whole structure seemed to sway, it was so high up. Kei dragged a hand over the stone as he walked deeper into the tomb, the tunnel declined into a small stone wall at the end.  
“…This can’t be all,” Kei muttered as he placed the torch on the ground, the wall suddenly became clearer in the strong light. His eyes danced across the hieroglyphics, tracing his fingers over the wall he read them slowly.

“He who lived nine times… heartless and cursed… remains as ash until the light..,” Kei brushed away the sand resting in the grooves of the pictograms, “The light guides him away from… deaths hands.” Kei smiled; this was tomb he had been looking for. He had really found it.

But that’s when the light flickered, suddenly the temperature dropped. Kei brought his hands close to his chest as he turned on his heel slowly, the scraping of sand against stone echoed down the long tunnel. Kei’s fingers scrapped over the flashlight as he bent down to pick it up, he recoiled quickly when the flashlight suddenly spun in a circle. 

The sand covering the walls glinted wildly as they flashed in the light as it passed, again and again. It stopped sharply, its bright white glow piercing Kei’s vision. Wincing Kei stepped back until his back hit the wall, his breath came in short as he looked cautiously down at the torch. It flickered, then turned off. Encased in darkness Kei’s eyes searched wildly, he froze in terror; Kei slowly looked down at the crusted bone hand curling over his wrist. 

Kei tried to pull his hand away, but the grip only tightened. In a sudden state of panic he lifted his foot and placed it on the wall, pulling with what force he could muster he tried to free himself from the skeleton hand that held him in place. That’s when the torch flashed on, revealing dozens of bony, decaying hands flapping wildly as they shot through the stone. More and more appeared, Kei grit hit teeth and yanked again. His wrist now cut from the sharp bone broke from the hold; his blood, that coaxed his hand thickly, made it easier to slip through like soap in a wet grasp.

Snatching the torch from the ground Kei sprinted down the tunnel, the sand that covered the ground started shaking. It bounced higher and higher; the shocks that rippled through the ground sent Kei sprawling onto the floor. Groaning in pain, Kei clutched his wrist to his chest as he shook in fear. Trying to move on his knees, he feel repeatedly fell as the shaking increased. 

As the ground shook, streams of dust fell from the arch. Skeletons fell from the pillars as the main statues cracked and crumbled away falling loudly onto the ground below. 

Kei unfurled as it all went quiet, nothing made a single sound. 

The shaken boy stood, unaware of the danger he was still in. Screaming unlike anything he’d ever heard echoed loudly through the tomb, Kei’s head splintered at the sheer noise. Breaking into dust, the ground gave way. Kei struggled and dug his nails into the ground, “No, no, no, no!” The cracks grew and broke away.

All Kei could do was fall.

***

He awoke in a cold and dimly lit throne room, the walls carved from the stone itself. Nothing surrounded Kei as he slowly sat up and nor was he welcomed with any pain. It was completely still.

Lifting himself to his feet Kei uneasily took in his new surroundings, the entire room was covered in black rusting treasure. It might’ve been gold; however, it was hard to tell just what it was. Columns of snake like figures wrapping up a main smooth mast, the black of the base spread up and slowly grew into a dull gold. All of the eighteen columns had this, the walls had it too. Black from the base up to the ceiling which still remained a perfect gold. 

Kei was bewildered, how had something decayed in such a way? Surely the weighted gold on the ceiling would have cause it to crumble from the top first.

Lowering his gaze, Kei noticed a low circular podium. Upon which was a broken sarcophagus, it too was black and crusted. Kei walked forward, as if in a trance. Eyes fixated on the ruins before him.

Hesitantly, Kei reached out to touch the outer most layer of the sarcophagus. A deep broken voice echoed through the chamber so loudly, Kei could’ve sworn his heart lurched up into his throat. Snapping out of whatever he was in, Kei stared in horror at what stood directly across from him. 

A carcass. Skin dark, ripped and frayed with age. A single eye remained inside a loose eye socket as the other remain dark and empty, its head cracked, hairless and hollow. A crusted chest plate hung on what would’ve been broad shoulders, now only bones covered in a thin layer of skin. With a broken lips the carcass spoke.

The historian stepped away awkwardly, feet sliding over the sand coated floor as he slipped off the podium. Kei stuttered a sentence of incoherent words; he could barely speak. 

The corpse stepped around the sarcophagus; it had a single dirty robe wrapped around his waist. It was the normal attire any prince would wear, not burial clothing… Kei moved back with every step it took. It spoke again, this time softer. Kei’s racing mind only heard fragments; the Prince was speaking his native tongue, Arabic. 

Limping forward, the corpse looked pained as it drew closer to Kei. Constantly speaking the same words over and over. 

“I don’t… I don’t understand,” Kei stuttered out. He managed to get up onto his feet as he moved back.

The Prince stopped moving, what was left of his face contorted into pained expression as he released a cry of frustration. Kei flinched violently and stilled; he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. Why couldn’t he move, Kei just sat and stared at the figure before him.

The corpse looked at Kei with its single eye, a soft rumble came from the remains if his throat. It moved forward and reached out with a bone stricken hand, only to stop centimetres from Kei’s face. 

In a state on confusion Kei searched the corpses broken face frantically, it was contorted in such a way he could only guess it was in pain. The prince recoiled so fast Kei could barely register what had happened. Its bone heels clinked on the floor as it strode it powerful steps, he stopped not far from a pile of black encrusted objects. It bent down and picked up a small chain, whatever was attached to it glinted as it was picked up. The prince held it in his thin grasp, trailing a finger over the necklace.

It stayed like this for a long time, the corpse staring at the jewellery in his hands whilst the historian stood watching silently.

Kei stepped back slightly, his foot grazing along what might have been a cup. It bounced and rattled against the floor, hesitantly Kei raised his head to look back where the corpse was. Instead he found himself face to face with the Prince. The historian stifled a scream and jumped, how had he managed to miss the corpses movements?

With his broken hand the prince lifted the necklace, Kei watched as it glinted. Attached to the gold chain was a sun, twelve rays came from the centre circle in small pointed rays. Within the sun was a shape of a crescent moon.

“…You want me to take it?” Kei muttered quietly, but loud enough to be heard. Nodding, the prince let the chain slide through his fingers until he was holding the end of it. As Kei reached forward, he watched the Prince closely, his fingertips brushed over the smooth gold sun. 

Kei almost fell as the walls surrounding them suddenly started to crumbled away, the columns grew as the gold from the ceiling melted down covering the black that once overtook the stone. The black treasure faded into sand that was swept away, it spiralled and reformed as simple furniture. As if by force Kei turned on his heel, expecting to see rock he was stunned to find a view that stretched over a large city. 

His feet moved on their own towards the balcony taking place, as his fingers touched the railing everything became calm. There was no passing wind, no clink of bone, nothing but the gentle call of distant birds. Smiling softly Kei looked down to his hands, now decorated with fine golden cuffs and delicate rings, “Whatever happened to keeping my Father’s rules?” 

Tilting his head Kei smiled, these weren’t his movements… Kei was watching through another person’s eyes, what was the Prince showing him?

As he looked down at his hands, Kei watched two large gloved hands slide down his forearms to rest upon his. A soft rumble shot across his back as a slightly muffled voice came from whoever was behind him, “The only thing that will keep me from seeing you, my love, are the Gods themselves.”

The man behind Kei leaned a cold chin on his shoulder, sighing in contempt as he wound his arms around Kei’s waist. Kei was suddenly turning in the embrace; he was shocked as he came face to face with a smooth metal mask. The only skin visible was a small amount around the eyes that was left open by two eye shaped holes in the mask, reaching up his finger brushed over the cold metal. 

Kei’s mind raced, this man’s perspective he was watching through. It sounded so much like himself, hands so similar they were almost exact copies. He searched the golden eyes shining through from behind the mask, they looked so much like… the Prince’s eye.

Everything shifted again, now he was stood within the room that lead onto the balcony. The dark hooded figure was leaning against the door frame, he was looking directly at Kei. “Before you go… Let me see you,” Kei spoke softly. Although the man’s voice sounded strong, his trembling hands from behind his back gave him away. Swiftly the figure removed his mask and hood, chuckling lightly. 

Kei wasn’t sure if it was the man’s heart or his lurching, to say he was good looking was an understatement. Even for someone so covered up, he had surprisingly tan skin that complimented his golden eyes. Sharp features, cat-like eyes and shocking black hair that spiked up in an impossible way. It was saddening to see just what the effects of time had done to him, but the question still remained. How did he end up where Kei found him and why?

The Prince smirked sadly, “I will return after dark, Kei, I promise.”

Falling, Kei was falling. Not physically but mentally. “Kei”. Rung over and over in his head, it couldn’t be real. He’d misheard what the Prince had said, there’s no way he could be referring to him. Another man going by the same name, just a very… coincidental coincidence.

Once more the surroundings melted into sand, the Prince’s figure slowly faded with the room. 

This time he was kneeling on the floor, his arms twisted painfully behind his back staring wide eyed at a Pharaoh who sat in a golden throne. A searing pain shot through his knees and into his spine.

“Kei!”

His eyes flicked to the side; through blurry eyes he watched the Prince struggle. The Prince was in a similar position, although he was held by equally covered guards whose hands were encased within metal. Kei thrashed in the restrictive hold despite the pain, he stilled as a loud bang echoed from the front of the throne room. Eyes snapping forward, Kei grit his teeth at the rising Pharaoh.

“To think my own son would go against my wishes,” The Pharaoh snapped.

Kei shook in rage, “Fath-!”

The Pharaoh raised a hand, silencing Kei. He watched as his ‘father’ took a spear from a guard to his side, “I cannot allow my son to be tampered with by the Gods…” The pharaoh raised the spear, “If the only way to assure this is by going against them then I have no other choice.”

The Princes mask was ripped from his face, a scowl now visible across his features, “Killing me will do nothing! Many have tried before, and I have only been reborn.” Kei’s chest clenched; he could hear subtle hints of panic within the Prince’s voice.

With a broken laugh the Pharaoh stared madly down at the Prince, “Even the dark has its weaknesses, your unnatural balance of life wasn’t unnoticed.”

Kei tugged against the guards that held him in place as his father readied the spear, a small sun etched into the blade of the spear caught Kei’s eyes.

“...no. NO!” Kei kicked out against the guards in an attempt to free himself. He knew of that symbol all too well, it was the emblem of Re. His father was going to kill the Prince for real this time, light would strike dark.

As the spear was thrown, Kei yanked himself out of the guard’s grip. Stumbling as he reached for the Prince, he caught a glimpse of the Prince’s face contorting with fear. His eyes widened as he watch Kei run towards him, his mouth opening to shout.

Kei had no idea what he was doing, his feet just kept moving. Intercepting the spears course he hit the ground heavily in front of the Prince, breath laboured from the spear now wedged deep into his lung.

The Prince snapped, harshly kicking the guard to his left he used the momentum to throw the other off balance. Hooking a hand around one of the guards neck his brought it down as his knee came up to meet it, sickening was the crack that echoed through the hall. But he paid no mind to it as he knelt by Kei, the Prince took him tenderly in his clothed arms.

No words where spoken between the Princes, all Kei could do is watch through blurry eyes. Kei reached out and held the cloth covering the Prince’s chest, with shaky hands he pulled himself up. The arms holding him rose with him in way of support. With a shaky breath he whispered, “Wait for me… I’ll find you Tetsurou, I know how to-.” Kei struggled for breath and he used what was left of his energy, his lips connected with the Prince’s. It was soft, yet so cold and draining. Kei’s eyes remained closed as everything went numb.

The perspective suddenly changed; Kei was looking down on… himself. The Prince, no Tetsurou, was showing him more through his eyes.

Tetsurou held Kei close as his body went limp in his arms, he started shaking uncontrollably. He had taken what was left of Kei’s life, with a broken sob Tetsurou lent down and kissed the now cold forehead of his beloved. As he raised his head, Tetsurou removed a glove careful not to touch Kei. He reached out and held the spear, from underneath his grasp the gold rotted and became black and pulled it out of Kei’s chest. 

As he lowered Kei’s body, he noticed a golden sun in the palm of his gloved hand. It was what he had gifted Kei years ago. Removing it from his neck, the Prince held it tightly in his palm as he strode towards the King.

The Pharaoh stood shocked; little did he know the spear was going to his child let alone watch his son express love towards death itself, “You lured my son in…”

He suddenly went mad, arms pointing sporadically at Tetsurou.

“You poisoned my sons mind!” He shouted frantically, “Claiming your mother’s life wasn’t enough was it?! Y-you had to take my son!”

Tetsurou gripped the spear in his hand as he started up the podium upon which the Pharaoh stood. Kei could feel his anger, his pain.

When the Pharaoh finally registered what was happening, his servants had already fled leaving him alone and at the hands of the Prince. Kei’s father straightened himself, “Kill me and you’ll only prove how much of a monster you are, Prince of Anubis!”

The Prince stopped and flinched at the name, “I am no more a monster than you.” With that Tetsurou ran forward and plunged the spear deep into the Pharaoh’s chest, it wasn’t enough. Removing his bare hand from the spear Tetsurou grabbed the Pharaoh’s neck, Kei could feel warmth bloom in the Prince’s hand; it travelled up and into his chest. 

The Pharaoh suddenly became limp, Kei now realised why Tetsurou never made physical contact with him up until the end and why all that he touched became black. Any physical contact with him would suck the life from you, that was the curse of Anubis.

Kei’s head was suddenly thrown back as Tetsurou was suddenly detained from behind, he was dragged out by similar guards from before. Covered from the head down in metal, preventing themselves from being touched. When he was finally able to see clearly, Kei recognised what kind of room they where in. 

The ceiling was low, torches every couple of metres or so along the walls. Tetsurou was mummified alive, but not fully killed. He didn’t die despite what was happening. Squeezing his eyes shut, Kei refused to look at what was happening to the Prince. His screams were enough to take.

***

Stumbling backwards Kei tore his fingers from the golden necklace, running a hand through his hair he gasped for air. Memories flooded back through his mind, of his previous life. His head ached as he was thrown into years of recall. He was the son of a Pharaoh… long forgotten and disgraced for angering the gods, he had fallen for the prince of Anubis who was alive long before him. 

Tetsurou. Tetsurou. “Tetsurou…” Kei whispered, his voice wavering, “I’m sorry.” 

For what little comfort Tetsurou could offer, he slipped the necklace carefully over Kei’s neck, “You have nothing to be sorry for, my love.”

Kei looked up to the corpse, he felt a familiar pang in his heart. Despite his headache Kei rose and looked around the throne room, “You need to get out of here.” Tetsurou watched Kei scan the room.

“Kei…”  
“You need to trust me, please.” 

As Kei turned he noticed a broken wall, the one in which he fell down. It had crumbled in a slope like manner, he presumed it would be a relatively easy climb. “Are you strong enough to climb?” Tetsurou appeared right behind him, he seemed to have a tendency to do that. “I may not look it, but I am,” Tetsurou stepped around Kei and started up the rocks. Kei swiftly followed.

It was strange, he knew where he was. Knew who he was, yet he felt so out of place. The last time he’d been vaguely aware of what was happening, he’d been on the floor of a throne room, dying. Now he was climbing rocks, with someone he knew so well yet barely recognised. 

As the two climbed silently, Kei realised they were getting closer to the tunnel he had started in. Kei went on ahead, coming out of the tunnel relief flooded him as he noticed his rope and climbing gear still how he had left it. “Tetsur-,” His voice cut off as the Prince walked towards him. In all honesty he had no idea if this was going to work or not, Tetsurou’s face didn’t exactly fill him with confidence.

“Kei… Please understand this might not wor-,” Tetsurou stared, but was interrupted swiftly by Kei.  
“I’m not just going to leave you like before so stop pushing me away,” He seethed, teeth clenched.  
“To hell with the Gods and their curses, you and I have waited long enough.” 

Kei stared at the bolder, he needed an answer. ‘He who lived nine times heartless and cursed remains as ash until the light guides him away from deaths hands’ 

“The light guides him…” Kei gasped and jogged forward. The suns light seeped through the hole Kei had come through, judging by its height it was past noon. He stood for a moment in the sun, everything clicking into place. Turning on his heel he gestured for Tetsurou to come forward, so he did. Time seemed to slow as the Prince approached, with every step Kei could’ve sworn his heartrate went up. As Tetsurou reached for Kei his hand stopped just as it touched the light, the tips of his fingers broke away in ash like dust. Revealing smooth fingertips.

Tetsurou caught Kei’s eyes as he drew a sharp breath, stepping forward ash continued to fall away from his body. When Tetsurou’s face hit the light he brought a hand up to brush the ash from his eyes, wiping it away he straightened to face Kei. As he did so his eyes widened with worry, it only took a few steps.

Inches from Tetsurou’s face Kei watched him raise a hand, in return Kei copied the movement. Hesitantly Kei gently touched Tetsurou’s palm, there wasn’t a sudden pull or cold feeling. Sliding his fingers up Tetsurou’s palm to interlace their fingers, a broken laugh escaped his lips. It wasn’t until Tetsurou’s hand found his cheek did Kei realise he was crying, they both were. 

“Tetsu-.”

Tetsurou leaned forward suddenly, catching Kei’s lips with his. Closing his eyes Kei let the euphoric feeling inside his chest take over as he wrapped his arms tightly around Tetsurou’s neck, running fingers into his dark hair. 

Tasting salt, Tetsurou pulls back to look into Kei’s eyes. Tenderly he wiped away Kei’s tears as he leant his forehead against the others. They laughed softly, relief and so much more flooded them. Kei sniffed and used his thumbs to wipe Tetsurou’s tears in return. 

“I told you it would work,” Kei mumbled as he stared into Tetsurou’s eyes.  
“Forgive me for doubting you, my love,” Tetsurou replied softly as he brushed some of Kei’s curls out of his face. Tetsurou smiled widely as kissed Kei again, his lips so soft and warm against his, “I’ve loved you since the first moment we met.”

Kei smiled, embarrassed from the mess he had become. Whispering softly Kei brought his lips to Tetsurou’s ear as he embraced him tightly once more, “I love you too.”

They stayed like that for some time, wrapped in each other’s embrace, cherishing what they had once lost. Even as they left all that they knew behind, the couple remained at the other’s hip refusing to let go. 

Of course Kei forgot that he’d have to explain to his co-workers why he came back from Egypt with a man and no evidence of a tomb. Well that’s if he went back of course…


End file.
